dividestoryworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinship (Graphic Novel)
TITLE: Kinship CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Grande success SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE, AND END: Under pressure, Malor comes to the decision to work together with the elder and his companions in order to retrieve his closest friend Duke from a pack of wilderness cats and overcome the difficult problem once and for all. GENRE: Action/Adventure PROTAGONIST: -Malor the fox, a whimsical and reckless little creature whose confidence is too big for his body always finds a way to cross paths with danger.Encountering a rare plant, he has become sentient and leads an unlikely group of animals that he’s grown a close bond with to a remote part of the woods where the wayaski plant can be grown. Being one of the smallest mammals in tribe, he overcomes his advantages and must brute his way to lead his animals. ANTAGONIST: -Leopard a sentient blood hungry predator whose only goal is to eat anything in his way and get rid of the only animal who can grow the wayaski plant. -Felidae is the only animal in this group who isn’t sentient and is true to his animal instinct with no remorse of the actions he takes. - The four lynxes are the most dangerous in the pack as they hunt as a group. Each attacking carefully knowing how to disable and efficiently take down their prey in a instant. They are the henchman who carry out the duties that are commanded from the Leopard MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: -Duke the bloodhound is the second in command with great leadership qualities and the only animal who can grow the wayasaki plant which contains sentient properties. -Mishka & Kief (huskies) are siblings who look after one another who are loyal to the cause and are always on the front lines when encountering other enemies. -Bob the boar is the heart of the group knowing when to uplift other animals moods with his comedic values. -The elder is an impaired turtle who’s experience exceeds all other animals being wise and crafty while leading the group in the Jedediah redwoods PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: -Fern Canyon in Redwood National and state park where Malor’s group is housing in an abandoned cabin to use as a base location to grow the wayaski plant. -Jedediah Smith redwoods is where The elder and his group are known to have hideouts. - ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: _ Origin Story – Historical Event _ Origin Story – Character _ Origin Story – Organization _ Character Reveal _ Anticipated Showdown _ Storyworld Reveal _X Other Micro-Story Reveal TARGET MARKET: Males 15-35 Females 15-28 THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: 61.54% males and 29.39% of females from 15-35 prefer to have a physical copy when reading a book. The style and look gives a focus for people that are intrigued with fictional animal stories. MEDIUM: Graphic novel WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: There is a higher probability of teen and adults who buy graphic novels as it is known to be cheaper than comic books and for true fans to purchase when releases come out. Sequential art and storytelling will catch the audience's eye that varies from a diversity of ages. PLATFORM: -Tablet -Digital -Traditional -Social: Instagram & Facebook WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Many people are immersed with technology being on their phones and tablets that there’s an easy and quick way for people to search for the book without having to go out and look for it. On the other hand a majority of people usually like having the physical copy on hand. The other way people are able to connect with the story is following the profiles that are on social media platforms to see character designs or the process of creating the story.